princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Genichirō Sanada
Genichirō Sanada (真田 弦一郎, Sanada Genichirō), also known as "The Emperor," is the strict vice-captain (and temporarily captain) of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sanada, along with fellow teammates Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji, have led their team to the Nationals from their first year. Together, the three Rikkai members are known as "The Three Demons of Rikkai." ("Sannin Bakemono" in Japanese) Background Three years ago, prior to the storyline, Sanada was the runner-up for the Junior Tennis Tournament, losing to Yukimura. However, after the tournament, he was defeated by Tezuka Kunimitsu in two straight sets, 6-1 and 6-0. After the match, Sanada watched Tezuka battle the champion of the Junior Tennis Tournament, Yukimura Seiichi, and although the outcome of the match was never revealed, Sanada noted both of them to be quite strong and equal in strength. After his match against Tezuka, Sanada, along with his friend Yukimura, entered Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, where they, along with Yanagi Renji, took over the tennis club and led it to the Nationals for the next two years. It is during those times when the three Rikkai members were started to be known as the "Three Demons of Rikkai Dai." Sanada, along with Yanagi and Yukimura, completely crushed Kirihara Akaya in their second year and Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo of Hyotei as well, although when they actually battled was unspecified, it is presumed they battled in the Kanto Tournament during their second year. During this time, Sanada gained the title of "The Emperor," due to crushing all of his opponents head-on. However, even with these accomplishments of leading the team to the Nationals undefeated, Sanada was still unsatisfied, knowing that he had not defeated Tezuka yet. Sanada was first properly introduced in the manga right after the Kanagawa prefectures after Seigaku's prefecture finals against Fudomine, noting that Seigaku was not using their full strength and was slacking. Inoue noted him to have led Rikkai Dai to the Nationals and acknowledged his strength. The next time he was shown, he defeated a Rikkai Dai OB (Old Boys, which pretty much means a graduate), Nishiki, 6-3, although Sanada noted that Nishiki had a period of time to study for the high school entrance exams, which slightly dulled Nishiki's skills. Sanada also noted the skill and concentration ability of his fellow teammate, Kirihara Akaya, but stated that Akaya still needed 10 more years to beat him. His next appearance was at the first round of the Kanto tournament, in the Tezuka vs Atobe Singles 1 match. He noted that Tezuka was slacking after he lost, but Akaya noted that Sanada was the one who wanted to beat Tezuka. However, he was quite impressed when watching the Echizen vs Hiyoshi Reserve match, noting that it was the battle "that will lead the next generation." In the quarterfinals of the Kanto tournament, he, along with Yanagi, completely crushed the Kamio/Ibu pair in Doubles 2, and was noted that the two seemed like they were actually playing singles. He then played against Ryoma and gained an early advantage, but eventually lost in the manga. In the anime, Ryoma gained an early advantage with his Cyclone Smash, but Sanada started to strike back with his Invisible Swing. After Ryoma started to counter his Invisible Swing, Sanada remembered the promise he made with Yukimura and went all-out, but lost when Ryoma unlocked the Samurai's Eye. In the manga, it is noted that Sanada and the Rikkai Dai members did not accept the second-place medal, stating that they refuse anything that is not first, while in the anime, he humbly accepted the medal for the whole team. In the Nationals, Sanada finally revealed his true talents by unlocking the true form of "Fu Rin Ka Zan," which was first hinted in the Singles 1 match against Nagoya Seitoku, and its true form was revealed in the match against Seigaku. Finally, Sanada was able to gain a rematch against Tezuka, and quickly took the first four games with his "Rai" of his "Fu Rin Ka In Zan Rai," the true form of his "Fu Rin Ka Zan." However, when Tezuka starts to counter with his Tezuka Phantom, the two starts to battle in a head-on match where either one would endanger a part of their body (Tezuka's arm and Sanada's legs). After Yukimura's advice to give up on the head-on match, he threw away his title as an "Emperor" for Rikkai's three-year consecutive National win, and finally defeated Tezuka after all these years. Afterwards, Sanada, along with Atobe, went to help Ryoma recover his memories, which succeeded. In the end, Rikkai Dai was unable to complete the three-year consecutive first-place Nationals title. Sometime later, the Rikkai Dai team was invited to the Under-17 training camp along with several other middle schoolers, and was tricked into participating in a tiebreaker-style elimination match which seemed like it was doubles. Sanada was forced to play against Yukimura, where both of them started to remininse about the start of their reign, and Yukimura crushed Sanada with the yips, and although Sanada was able to suppress it and even overcome it for a while, he eventually lost 1-7, which the top high-school students noted as a disappointment while acknowledging his skills. Personality Sanada is noted by a lot of people to be very strict, especially with his teammates. However, he is even more strict with himself. He is mostly noted for his powerful slap, used when his teammates either lose or step out of line. He does not even make an exception to his close friend, Yanagi, when he lost. After losing to Ryoma Echizen in the Kanto tournament, however, he made his teammates slap him instead. However, that does not mean that a kind side of him does not exist. He acknowledges a loss as long as they learn something from it, such as Akaya when he entered Muga no Kyochi in the manga and learning that violence is unneccesary in the anime. He did not show mercy to Yanagi because he let his feeling get in the way. He is quite close to Yanagi and Yukimura, as he knew both of them from his first year. Yanagi and Sanada both call each other by their first name in the original manga and anime, which is a sign of closeness. Sanada's strict discipline is also due to practicing kendo, although the manga also states that he studied iaido as well. Tennis Styles and Techniques Sanada is an all-rounder who, unlike Atobe's style of choice, does not play defensively and attacks his opponents head-on. This is reflected in the manga and OVA by his "Fu Rin Ka In Zan Rai." His skills are amazing, as he can easily hit a topspin lob that lands right on the line, similar to Oishi's Moon Volley, and can do so repeatedly. Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai This is the name of Sanada's techniques in the manga, originally called the "Fū Rin Ka Zan." None of them are used in the anime. When performing the "Fuu Rin Ka Zan" Sanada usually says a phrase for each of the moves. It was initially believed to only contain four moves, but Sanada reveals its true form during his battle with Kunimitsu Tezuka in the National Finals. Its true form is "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai". Yukimura reveals that Sanada had previously sealed off his two ultimate techniques in order to prepare for his battle with Tezuka one day. ;Fū (Wind) :"Fū" is an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. This shot often returns the ball before the opponent has even recovered from the previous shot. This is the move on which the "Invisible Swing" was most likely based in the anime. Fuu can be used to counter the Ka technique. When using Fu, Sanada says "Swift like the Wind." ;Rin (Forest) :This shot is first revealed in the Sanada vs. Tezuka match, where Sanada uses it to combat the "Tezuka Phantom," although Yanagi Renji made note of this shot during the Sanada vs. Echizen match, and stated that he is powerless against this shot. This shot a defensive swing that neutralizes the spin on the ball, although it is stated that it doesn't completely cancel out "Tezuka Phantom," due to its abnormally great spin. When using this shot, Sanada says "Quiet like the Forest." ;Ka (Fire) :Another special move that only exists in the manga, "Ka" is an extremely powerful shot that can be hit as a smash, forehand, or backhand. When Sanada uses this shot, his opponents are overwhelmed by his power. When Sanada uses "Ka" as a smash, his stance suggests that it's the move Cyclone Smash is based on. Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya was totally defeated when Sanada used this shot. The power of this shot is enough to break through the Tezuka Zone. When using it, Sanada says "Invade like Fire" (Shinyaku suru koto hino gotoku). ;In (Shadow) :This move was revealed in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. This technique hides the user's weaknesses and gives off multiple behavioral patterns, thus Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) is useless against it. In is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using it, Sanada says "Formless, like the Shadows." ;Zan (Mountain) :This move hasn't been shown in the manga; however, it is known that it was with this technique that Sanada defeated Keigo Atobe during their first meeting. When used, Sanada says "Immovable like a Mountain." This technique was later defeated by Atobe's "World of Ice" technique he obtained when versing Sanada the second time. Its stance as shown in Chapter 300 sees from the postion of Sanada's arm suggests it's a drop shot, and in the OVA, it is known as the "ultimate defense." ;Rai (Lightning) :This move was first used in Rikkaidai's Semi-Final against Nagoya Seitoku, and gave Sanada the overwhelming 6-0 victory. However, it was first seen in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. "Rai" grants the user inhuman speed, which allows them to 'strike from anywhere on the court'. When "Rai" hits the ground, it bounces at a right angle to its direction, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to return. "Rai" is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using this technique, Sanada says "Strike, like Lightning." Only Yukimura has been stated to successfully return this shot. :There IS a weakness for this technique. The inhuman speed granted by "Rai" takes a huge toll on one's legs, and like the "Tezuka Phantom," gives the body a heavy burden if used consecutively. :It is assumed by some fans that Ryoma Echizen may have overcome Rai (which Tezuka could not) since he copied it in his match against Yukimura Seiichi with the Muga No Kyouchi, however that is debatable, as Ryoma also copies Shiraishi's Entaku Shot and has never even played against him. However, although Ryoma has never truly been shown to see Rai, he presumably won against Sanada when he went to help Ryoma regain his memory, which was a perfect moment for Sanada to show Rai. Sanada was on the floor like everyone else, indicating that he lost, which probably meant that Ryoma overcame Rai. The OVA only confirms that Ryoma saw Rai during his match with Sanada to regain his memory, so he was probably able to overcome it. ;KaRinRai (Fire, Forest, Lightning) :This move was first used against Tezuka in singles 3 of the National Tournament Finals. It was Sanada's technique that was made during the match, to defeat Tezuka's "Zero-Shiki serve." Sanada combines Fire, Forest and Lightning, into 1 extremely powerful serve return. One can admit that "Rin" nullified the spin on the ball, "Rai" gave the swing (and dash toward the landing spot) the necessary speed and "Ka" gave the return the explosive power that knocked Tezuka's racket from his hand, rather than making it weak Rising that Tezuka could easily hit back (which would certainly result in him winning the point, given the condition of Sanada's legs). This was never shown in the OVA.